ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Taylor Gorrell)
This is the unofficial in-universe timeline for the Yu-Gi-Oh! canon as told from the point of view of Taylor Gorrell's fanfiction universe. As this timeline coves only unofficial events, it does not include any events whose positions in the timeline were officially established. Those are listed and . XXI Century '2010s' * Across the galaxy in the Iridesk System, the events of Hero of the Rainbow take place. * 2013 - Miyu Maho vanishes from Crosset Town. * 2016 - Miyu Maho returns to Crosset Town after a 3-year disappearance. '2020s' * 2025 - is born in January 11. * 2027 - is born in July 7. * 2028 ** is born in September 6. ** The incident occurs, turning into . *'2029' - is born to and Izinski in August 16. '2030s' * is founded. * 2034 - and are born in June 20. '2040s' * 2041 - is born to and in . * 2045 - The events of the 1st season of occur. * 2046 - The events of the 2nd season of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's occur. * 2048 ** Kohaku Yudin is born to Tamago and Sankako Yudin in Sigma City. ** Leslie LeBlanc is born to and . '2050s' * 2050 ** Nathan "Senshi" Fudo is born to Yusei and Akiza Fudo. ** Jill Atlas is born to Jack and Atlas. * 2054 - The events of the Numbershots version of occur. * 2055 - Sonia is born to Luna and . '2060s' * 2061 ** Yuma Tsukumo and Kotori Mizuki get married. ** The events of Faceoff on the Styx Railway occur during Halloween night. * 2063 - Yuko Tsukumo is born to Yuma and Kotori Tsukumo in July. * 2064 ** The events of Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART occur. ** Zeke Driscoll is born. * 2066 - Kurai Tsukumo is born to Yuma and Kotori Tsukumo. '2070s' * 2072 - Yuko Tsukumo creates "Number 100: Ascending Prince - Future". * 2076 - The events of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future occur. '2080s' * Zeke Driscoll finds the portal to the Time Dimension and discovers Temporite, granting him time-controlling powers and leading him to become Zaman, setting in motion the events that become Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time. * Zaman invents Timewarp Monsters. '2090s' * The events of occur. * Two years after the events of ARC-V, Kairyu traps the top students of LDS and assaults them, air-dropping them in front of LDS as a sign of aggression. * Yudai Niban attempts his escape from Helix Duel School an unknown number of years after ARC-V. * Yuu Aosaki is born as Yuu Driscoll to Zaman/Zeke and Touko Driscoll. XXII Century '2100s' * Yuu Aosaki acquires a time-travel gauntlet from his father. * Yushi Yurozuya is born to Ginei and Kurumu Yurozuya. * Yuji Hamada finds an infant Chiharu Nanairo and takes her into his home. '2120s' * The events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-7 take place. XXIII Century '2240s' * The occurs, setting in motion the events that lead to the creation of the , influencing the events of 5D's and causing . ** Due to Yusei defeating , these events currently exist in a separate timeline from this one. Taylor Gorrell